Temptation of the Heart
by Dan7el
Summary: Sakura decides to go and find Sasuke to help him kill Itachi. DISCLAIMER: I've only watched the Anime up to episode 133, so if I'm wrong about situations, sorry. I hope you enjoy the story anyway.
1. Sakura's Decision

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter One: Sakura's Decision

Ino scored another hit against Sakura the umpteenth time that day. Sakura's mind wasn't on the sparring training session, and she wasn't paying attention.

Ino shouted in frustration at Sakura, "Where is your brain today, Forehead Girl? You've not landed a single solid punch on me all day."

Uncharacteristically apologetic in Ino's presence, Sakura replied, "I'm sorry Ino. I just can't focus today. Can we call it quits for this taijitsu session?"

Annoyed with Sakura for wasting her time, Ino agreed to stop the training. Ino also noticed Sakura's failure to call Ino "Pig" – an uncomplimentary term Sakura had been using to refer to Ino ever since they became rivals for Sasuke's affection.

However, since Sasuke's defection from Kohona Village, Ino and Sakura had more-or-less become friends again. Their relationship was closer now than ever before.

Without so much as glancing back at her friend, Sakura left the training area and slowly walked back to her house. All Sakura could think about, and all she'd ever been thinking about since he left Kohona Village, was Sasuke.

Sakura felt the pain she suffered from losing Sasuke to Orochimaru was unbearable. She wondered how she was going to make it though yet another day with Sasuke. Sakura knew she would probably never see Sasuke again. He was the only boy she'd ever loved, and Sakura loved Sasuke with all her heart, soul, mind, body, and strength.

The next few days passed in the same way the previous days had passed for Sakura since Sasuke's leaving Kohona – full of the pain of her loss and in a fog. Sakura played two primary scenes over and over again in her mind. The one scene, where Sakura begged Sasuke to stay in Kohona, and the other scene where Naruto returned home empty-handed after attempting to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches.

Could she have said anything different on that night Sasuke left the village? Should she have gone with the other shinobi to rescue Sasuke? Would that have made any difference?

Worse, in the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to suppress this thought, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Naruto intentionally failed to recover Sasuke. Sakura knew Naruto had a crush on her for the longest time. Did Naruto mean to let Sasuke slip away after all, so he could have Sakura to himself?

Sakura had absolutely no desire for Naruto, and the thought of "ending up" with him left her feeling cold and dead inside.

During these dreary days of unfocused training, activity, and even missions, Sakura slowly but surely came to one conclusion: She could not live without Sasuke.

How was she going to get Sasuke back?

From what Sakura knew of Sasuke's decision to join with Orochimaru, she knew Sasuke's one driving desire in life was revenge against his brother, Uichiha Itachi. Itachi had killed Sasuke's entire clan (other than Sasuke, of course). Itachi was a monster that didn't deserve the attention Sasuke gave him, but there was no turning Sasuke back from his plan of revenge against his brother.

Sakura knew what she must do. She would find Sasuke and become his right-hand lady in defeating Itachi. Sasuke would find Sakura's assistance essential. He would have no choice but to need Sakura's aid in defeating his evil brother. Then, finally, Sasuke would love her.

With this goal in mind, Sakura packed a small bag of belongings. Quietly leaving her family, friends, and old life behind her, Sakura crept out of Kohona Village in the middle of the night and set out to find Sasuke. She would lend him her aid in any way possible. She would earn his love.

(to be continued in Chapter Two: Sakura's Unexpected Meeting)


	2. Sakura's Unexpected Meeting

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Two: Sakura's Unexpected Meeting

Northeast. That was the direction of the Hidden Sound Village from Kohona Village, and Sakura immediately headed northeast after leaving Kohona.

Having never been to the Hidden Sound Village, Sakura didn't know how long she'd have to travel to get there, but she didn't expect to spend too much time on the road. Sakura figured she'd be walking a few days at the most before once again finding Sasuke. She couldn't wait!

After only a few miles on the road, Sakura sensed someone watching her as she traveled the forest pathways. Fearing someone from Kohona had followed her, Sakura silently slipped into a hiding spot between tree trunks. The trunks of these two trees had grown so closely together creating a small crevasse just barely large enough for Sakura to fit in.

Wanting nothing more than to continue on her way, Sakura waited impatiently. She expected the person stalking her to be revealed while searching for her. The next thing Sakura knew, and she had no idea how this happened, she was bound and gagged, staring into unfamiliar, red-dotted, Sharigan eyes.

Sakura could only imagine these eyes belonged to none other than her true love's arch nemesis and brother, Uichiha Itachi. She found herself hypnotized by these eyes and unable to move.

Inwardly, the inner-Sakura, the Sakura who had defeated Ino during their Chuunin battle, raged against this hypnotic binding force. For the second time in her life, inner-Sakura actively engaged an enemy.

Itachi had hypnotized Sakura but not inner-Sakura. Inner-Sakura was free to do as she willed, and she took control of Sakura. She broke her bindings with precisely focused chakra and slugged Itachi in the face with a chakra charged fist.

Unfortunately, when Sakura ran from Itachi, she ran straight into Kisame, Itachi's partner in crime and fellow Akatsuki member. Kisame hit Sakura with the butt-end of his sword, Samehada, knocking her unconscious.

"How'd the little girl break free from your technique?" Kisame asked Itachi.

Visibly shaken by Sakura's ability, Itachi replied, "I've no idea. No one's ever broken free from my Sharigan before."

Bringing Samehada forward, Kisame began to point his sword at Sakura, "Samehada will enjoy this meal."

"Stop!" commanded Itachi. "I need to find out how this insect of a shinobi shattered my unbreakable technique. This one has incredible potential. She may be useful to us. Wrap her up in more powerful bindings and bring her."

"What about Naruto?" asked Kisame.

"We can't get close enough to him right now with Tsunade and Jiraiya looking after him. We'll come back at a later time. Right now, we need to meet with the others and find out how they're doing with their missions."

(to be continued in Chapter Three: The Akatsuki)


	3. The Akatsuki

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Three: The Akatsuki

The next few days, hours, minutes (how much time did pass?) were a blur for Sakura. Itachi and Kisame only allowed her to remain awake long enough for small bites of food and little sips of water.

After she ate and drank, Itachi would put Sakura into a deep sleep with his Sharigan and carry her like a sack of rocks over his shoulder. Sakura had no idea where they were going or how long it took them to get there.

All she knew was one morning or evening (she didn't know which as the sun was low on the horizon), Sakura awoke to find herself laying in the middle of a small camp with Itachi talking to a woman Sakura had never seen before.

"Deidara, all I ask is that you take this one," Itachi exclaimed, pointing at the bound and gagged Sakura, "and learn from her how she was able to break my Sharigan."

"What makes you think I am inclined to or desire to do your menial tasks, Itachi?" stated Deidara.

"This one here," Itachi indicated towards Sakura again, "is like a raw lump of clay – something you're particularly good at working with. I think you're best suited for working with her and learning her secrets."

Little did these S-Ranked criminals know Sakura's "secret" was she had a potty-mouthed alternate personality locked away inside her head. In short, Sakura was borderline-schizophrenic with her alter-ego barely under control.

"Just kill the girl and let's be on with it!" interjected Akasun Sasori, Deidara's partner. "We have an important mission to accomplish. Why are we wasting time over this insignificant girl?"

"This 'insignificant girl' has great potential and considerable control over her chakra," stated Itachi. "Investing our time with her will be well worth it. However, we need the right person to work with her, and I feel that person is Deidara."

"That may be so, Itachi, but nothing is for nothing in this world. If you expect me to undertake this additional task for your sake, you must likewise do something for me."

"I know that, Deidara, and I'm aware of what you want and prepared to provide it."

"You mean you'll finally…?"

"Yes. I've come to the conclusion your desire for a Uichiha heir is not a bad idea. I will provide the necessary means for you to have my child whenever you're ready."

"Can we get on with this?" shouted Sasori. "What are you two talking about anyway?"

Turning towards Sasori and holding up her hand as if to say "stop," Deidara said, "Shush Sasori! This is something I've been wanting for a long, long time. Let us continue our discussion."

Facing Itachi again, Deidara said, "I'll take the girl and learn what I can from her. However, I won't promise any results. I will collect on your promise and you will impregnate me with a Uichiha baby when we're all done with our demon collection missions and back at the Akatsuki headquarters."

"Very well, then it's done." With that statement, Itachi and Kisame left the encampment, departing in a flash of movement, and leaving Sakura in Deidara and Sasori's care.

(to be continued in Chapter Four: In Company With Evil)


	4. In Company with Evil

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Four: In Company with Evil

Sakura, still bound and gagged tightly by Kisame's bindings, warily watched her new captors.

"She's now your responsibility," Sasori stated flatly. "Don't expect me to help take care of her."

"I don't. I'll manage this by myself just fine." And with that, Deidara approached Sakura and began to examine her bonds. "I'll need some clay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Deidara bounded off outside of Sakura's field of view. Sakura looked over at Sasori, but he was pointedly ignoring her presence in the camp. The sun was getting lower in the sky, so Sakura could now tell night was falling.

About half-an-hour passed before Deidara returned to the camp carrying a dripping wet ball of clay. She sat down by the fire and began to knead the clay, shaping it into a spider form about the size of a hand.

Once Deidara completed the clay spider, Sakura noticed the familiar blue-glow of chakra flowing from Deidara's hands and into the spider. After a few seconds of chakra infusion, the spider "came alive" and began crawling towards Sakura.

Terrified, Sakura attempted to struggle against the bindings holding her. Deidara faced Sakura and said, "Don't worry dear one. My lovely creature won't hurt you, as long as you remain within my control."

As Sakura struggled even harder against her bonds in a panic, the spider slowly crawled up the front of her body, around to her back, and embedded itself along her spinal column. Sakura felt excruciating pain and screamed into her gag and flopped like a fish out of water as the spider dug its way into her back.

Rubbing her hands together in glee, Deidara stated, "Good. Now I can free you of those bonds. If you attempt to escape from me, my spider will crush your back-bones and paralyze or kill you. Do not tempt me. I have no mercy."

Deidara approached Sakura, bent over, and quickly removed Sakura's bonds. "You are free to roam about our camps, do our bidding, and travel with us. If I can't find you when I call for you or look for you, then I'll order the spider to kill you. Make no mistakes, for you'll have no second chances. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded. Her mouth was dry from the gag and hours or days of travel with little water. She didn't trust herself to speak clearly. Finally, she squeaked, "May I have some water?"

"Certainly my dear. In fact, here," Deidara grabbed an almost empty water skin and handed it to Sakura. "Go make yourself useful and fill this with water. The river, where I got that clay, is over that way." Deidara pointed.

Unsteady on her feet, Sakura stumbled in the direction Deidara indicated. She found the river, drank till she was overfull, and filled the skin. Sakura considered running and trying to break away from Deidara, but she could still feel the sting of the clay spider. Sakura knew Deidara wasn't bluffing. She'd better do as Deidara bid, or she wouldn't survive.

Sakura knew she must live. She had a mission to find Sasuke and help him kill his brother Itachi. How else would she be able to be with the boy she loved?

Now that Sakura had met Itachi, she knew how terrifying an enemy he could be. However, Sakura felt there was no other way to be with Sasuke then to help him accomplish his one overriding goal. If she were going to help him, Sakura needed to survive this imprisonment and eventually escape.

Setting her mind on the tasks of survival and escape, Sakura trudged back into the camp of evil, carrying a full water skin for her new captors.

(to be continued in Chapter Five: Apprentice)


	5. Apprentice

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Five: Apprentice

Sakura traveled with Deidara and Sasori. Neither of them said more than simple commands to Sakura. Other than asking her about her name and where she was from, Deidara and Sasori were fairly quiet traveling companions. Finally, on their third day together, Deidara addressed Sakura, "Come here dear one. Let me see if I can find out what it is about you that so shook up our poor Itachi."

Sakura hated the way Deidara always called her "dear one" but knew better than to say anything about it. Obediently, Sakura walked over to where Deidara was sitting in their camp and kneeled down in front of her.

Placing both hands on each side of Sakura's head, Deidara bowed her head and closed her eyes in concentration. At first, Sakura didn't feel anything at all. Soon, however, she began to feel a slight tingling sensation. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see the familiar blue-glow of chakra flowing out of Deidara's hands.

After a couple of minutes, Deidara let go of Sakura and sat back abruptly. Turning to face Sasori, Deidara said, "Indeed, Itachi was wise to bring this one to me. I sense another personality submerged within. She is two people trapped inside one body. No wonder she was able to break Itachi's technique. He was only able to trap one of her personalities with his hypnosis. Properly trained, this girl would be one of Itachi's most formidable enemies."

Facing Sakura, Deidara address her, "You also have great potential, Sakura. I sense you have the ability to control chakra like none other I've met before. The ability to expertly wield chakra can be more powerful than clumsily handling huge quantities of chakra.

It would be a waste to kill you so soon, with so much untapped potential. You're like a large ball of clay. I could mold you and shape you like none other. However, you'll need to make that choice now: Freely accept me as your master and teacher or die."

"Will I have to perform evil deeds?" asked Sakura. She didn't know what else to say.

Sasori answered, "We don't consider ourselves evil. Misunderstood perhaps, but we're not that bad -- certainly not evil." He turned to face Deidara, "Am I evil, Deidara?"

"Definitely not, Sasori"

"There see, I'm not evil. Neither is Deidara."

"What about killing innocent people?" asked Sakura, still trying to come to grips with what was occurring. "I can't kill innocents."

"No one is innocent dear. Everyone has sinned. Sometimes, we need to make them pay for their sins."

_Sinning against whom? _thought Sakura. She didn't say anything of course. What choices did she have? Become a disciple of these "misunderstood" people or die? She'd have to choose being an apprentice. Sakura had no other choice – especially if she were to escape one day and find her true love, Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Inner-Sakura was railing against this whole scenario. **_What do you think you're getting yourself into, Sakura? _**She said to herself. _ I don't know_, she replied to herself_, but I don't have any other choice now, do I? **I suppose not**, _Inner-Sakura sighed.

Bowing her head in acceptance of her fate, Sakura addressed her new teacher, "Very well, Sensei, I will become your apprentice."

"Will you follow me in all ways and obey my every command?"

"Yes Sensei, I will."

"I will keep you to your promise. You will have to do things you won't want to do. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Very well. We'll begin our lessons tonight. Here's what I want you to do…." And with that, Sakura began her training with an S-Ranked villain as her instructor.

(to be continued in Chapter Six: Experience is Life's Teacher)


	6. Experience is Life's Teacher

Temptation of the Heart

Chapter Six: Experience is Life's Teacher

In spite of her misgivings about being trained by Deidara, Sakura found the training both interesting and useful. While she was training, the days seemed to slip by almost too fast.

Deidara and Sasori were hunting for "demon people" – demons locked away within humans. Sakura had never fully understood Naruto's red chakra and was shocked to find out Naruto himself was a "demon person."

Sakura's training progressed and time passed on and seasons changed. During this time, Sakura gained in power and skill like she'd never imagined possible. Before long, Deidara was commanding Sakura do perform tasks Deidara was too lazy to do herself. Before that time, only Deidara or Sasori would've been powerful enough to accomplish these tasks.

While Deidara made Sakura do some terrible things, she never forced Sakura to go beyond her breaking point. Sakura believed the reason for this "kindness" (if you can call it that) was something she inadvertently overheard. Deidara and Sasori were talking one night (when Sakura was supposed to be asleep in an exhausted slumber).

"Why do you not break this girl, Deidara?"

"A broken instrument has no use. You and I both know I could break her anytime I chose. However, broken, she's less than what she is now or can become. I want to see her blossom to her full potential. I will not break her. I will mold and shape. As each day passes, she becomes more like us – whether she knows it or not."

Chilled by Deidara's words, Sakura vowed not to become like Deidara. She didn't sleep much that night (in spite of her exhaustion).

Regardless of any vows she made, Sakura did indeed find herself performing tasks she'd have thought inconceivable in the past. Such tasks as assisting in the destruction of a Shinto temple while searching for a "demon person" they thought the monks were hiding there.

During such times, when Sakura found herself doing horrible things, Inner-Sakura would come out and "save" Sakura by "taking over." In essence, Inner-Sakura would do the bad things while Sakura cowered inside her own mind. Unfortunately, Sakura could still see the dreadful things Inner-Sakura did and would often watch in horror.

Sakura thought she was the only one who knew about this dual-personality switch. She was wrong. One day, Deidara noted, "I'm glad to see you're using both of your minds – one when you fight for us and one when you train with me. Both are powerful and capable of all your ninja techniques.

You'll need both if you ever intend to defeat someone like Itachi. While he captures one of your minds, you'll be able to defeat him with other. Sharigan can only capture one personality at a time, you know."

Shocked at this revelation that Deidara knew of her mind switching, Sakura realized there was nothing she could hide from her sensei. In fact, Sakura was now almost certain the training she'd been receiving and the things she was required to do were partly intended to make her switch personalities. Sakura could now switch minds at will.

What Sakura found most surprising of all were the number of new ninja techniques she'd learned. Not only did Deidara teach her techniques, but Sasori as well. Likewise, on the rare occasion when they met up with other Akatsuki, the others would sometimes teach Sakura techniques.

With her natural high intelligence and extremely fine chakra control, Sakura made an ideal student. Sakura immensely enjoyed learning even while sometimes being horrified at the destructive power of the things she was learning.

All in all, Sakura gained tremendous power and huge capacity for evil – even while fighting such ability for evil each and every step of the way.

Sakura was honestly not surprised one day to find herself at the Akatsuki headquarters. There, she was given another simple choice – join or die. Of course, she joined. Sakura still had a goal in mind and still waited for the day she was free and able to pursue her lost love – Sasuke.

Always, each day, Sakura thought of Sasuke and wondered how he was doing, where he was, and what he would do when she finally found him again. She would often day-dream and fantasize about their time together in the future.

Even though the Akatsuki made Sakura take an oath, vowing not to kill another Akatsuki member, Sakura was willing to break that vow and help Sasuke kill his older brother Itachi, if it would mean they could be together. She would now do anything to be with Sasuke.

All these things took place over a period of two years. Now, she was a member of the Akatsuki itself and an official part of the Deidara and Sasori team. She was no longer a slave to their whims.

Not a student, Sakura was now a master herself. The clay spider was long gone and forgotten. Nothing threatened to crush her spinal column. Sakura traveled with Deidara and Sasori because she wanted to. As soon as the demon collection missions were completed, Sakura would be free to find Sasuke. That was the agreement she had to make before Deidara would free her from the spider.

Their next lead on a "demon person" would take them thought Sakura's old home nation, the Fire Country.

(to be continued: A Meeting with Old Friends)


	7. A Meeting with Old Friends

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Seven: A Meeting with Old Friends

"I've not been to this part of the world since Itachi captured me," noted Sakura while as the three of them entered the Fire Country.

"Yes. I know," said Sasori. "We intentionally kept you away for good reason. We didn't want you thinking you could go home."

"Why are you taking me here now? Aren't you still worried I might try to escape?"

"You're one of us now," answered Deidara. "We don't have to worry about you any more. Or… do we?"

Sakura laughed -- a deep throaty laugh. Her voice now that of a mature woman rather than the girl she was when abducted over 2 years ago. "No. That should be the least of your concerns. Why are we here?"

Sasori answered, "That fool Itachi and his useless partner Kisame haven't been able to capture the final "demon person." We're here to find him and take him back with us."

"Naruto?"

"Of course. You have a problem with that?"

"No. I'm just surprised he's the last one. That's all. Are we headed to Kohona Village then?"

"Yes." And with that conversation, the three S-Ranked ninja criminals entered into the Fire Country intent on finding and kidnapping the last "demon person."

As they came within a few miles of Kohona Village, Sakura devised a strategy for the three of them: "Naruto will probably not be alone. However, he'll be very surprised and pleased to see me after such a long time. I'm sure he had a crush on me back then.

I don't expect him to anticipate I'll be his enemy. Let me take care of capturing Naruto. Once I have him, I'll immediately take off for the Akatsuki headquarters. You follow me when you can. Keep anyone from pursuing me.

Do you like my plan?"

"As always, Sakura," said Sasori, "You've devised a solid plan." In a very low whisper such that Sakura couldn't hear him, Sasori spoke to Deidara, "You were right about this one. She's turned out to be quite a powerful and useful ally. I commend you, Deidara, on your foresight."

"Thank you," whispered Deidara.

Just outside of Kohona's outer walls, Sakura asked, "How do we find Naruto? Someone is sure to recognize me if I go inside the village."

"I'll go and scout for him," stated Deidara. "I'm certain no one here will know who I am."

"Very well then," said Sasori. We'll wait for you here."

A few hours later, Deidara crept out of Kohona and met with her two co-conspirators. "I created some clay creatures and used them to overhear the Hokage's conversations with her jounins. Naruto and someone named Kakashi should be returning from a mission in a day or two. All we have to do is wait for them along this main road.

We'll go out from the village a ways to reduce the chances of our encounter with them being interrupted by others."

Sakura and Sasori nodded in agreement with Deidara's plan and followed her to a hiding spot near the main road to Kohona.

They didn't have to wait long. The three had set spy traps along the road, specifically designed to indicate if a "demon person" was nearby. After about a day and a half, one of the traps went off.

In a flash, the three S-Ranked Akatsuki members rushed off to meet their unsuspecting prey.

(to be continued in Chapter Eight: Fight and Flight)


	8. Fight and Flight

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Eight: Fight and Flight

Sakura had already forewarned Deidara and Sasori about Kakashi's Sharigan eye. Neither Sasori's puppets nor Deidara's clay fighting animals were susceptible to the Sharigan. They expected to defeat Kakashi with relative ease.

Deidara and Sasori had already defeated the Kazakage Gaara and taken him to the Akatsuki. A simple jounin would pose no problem for the two S-Ranked Akatsuki members.

Likewise, Sakura had fully prepared her attack plan for Naruto. She would have him chase her to a place in the woods that she'd set-up before hand. Once there, Sakura would spring her traps. She expected to catch Naruto by surprise and bind him with no difficulty.

Traveling along the tree limbs ninja-style, the three spotted Kakashi and Naruto below. As planned, Sasori and Deidara attacked Kakashi on sight. Sakura leapt from her high branch and landed right in front of Naruto.

Naruto, seeing Sakura, looked astonished. Neither he nor Kakashi knew what had happened to since she disappeared over 2 years ago. Amazed to see his lost friend now, Naruto barely realized Kakashi was under attack. All he could think about was rescuing Sakura from whatever trouble she might be in.

"Sakura! Sakura! I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much!"

Sakura ran towards her prepared location. Without looking back to see if Kakashi was okay, Naruto followed.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Wait up!"

Out of the corner of his non-Sharigan eye, Kakashi had seen Sakura run off with Naruto following her; however, he was unable to do anything other than fight for his life. He tried to warn Naruto not to follow Sakura, but it was too late.

Getting further and further away from Kakashi, Naruto pursued Sakura. She wouldn't answer him, and he was bound and determined to talk to Sakura and find out what was going on. Naruto had missed Sakura enormously over the past couple of years. There was no way he'd let her get away now!

All along, of course, Sakura had planned this chase. She was a ninja with a mission. Sakura had no need or desire to speak to Naruto. He's always been trying to get between her and Sasuke. Sakura was certain Naruto had intentionally let Sasuke slip away into Orochimaru's clutches that day.

Inner-Sakura was in full control now, and she held absolutely no fondness for Naruto. As far as Inner-Sakura was concerned, Naruto was a pest best dealt with quickly and efficiently.

Reaching her pre-prepared spot and slowing down, Sakura allowed Naruto to catch up to her.

"Sakura-chan," he said. "Are you okay? Where have you been all this time?"

Without saying a word, Sakura formed the jutsu symbol motions with her hands and cast it at Naruto. Seeing the attack and being a jounin himself, Naruto wouldn't be so easily trapped. He easily side-stepped the rapidly approaching net – only to find himself wrapped in a similar net cast from a trap he'd not seen.

As the chakra-net wrapped tightened itself around Naruto, Sakura approached with a look of distain on her face, "So easily captured, Naruto. I expected as much. You're too blinded by your misguided love for me to see your danger."

"Sakura. Why are you doing this? What have I done to offend you?"

"You let Sasuke get away – even after giving me a 'good guy' promise that you wouldn't!"

"I did everything in my power to stop him, Sakura. Honest!"

"Too late for that now, Naruto. You're my prisoner. I'm taking you to the Akatsuki. They want the demon inside of you. I'm delivering."

Noticing Naruto's thrashing about in her chakra-net, Sakura noted, "Struggle all you want Naruto, but my net is made to absorb the energy and chakra you use against it. The harder you struggle, the more powerful my net becomes. You can't overpower it either. My chakra-net has infinite capacity."

"Sakura-chan. Listen to me! You don't have to do this. We can take you back to Kohona Village. Your family has missed you. Your friends have missed you. We can welcome you back with open arms. You don't have to follow these evil people who've captured you!"

"Enough," said Sakura casting a smaller net at Naruto's face. The small chakra-net hit and covered his mouth. The only sounds Naruto could make now were muffled noises as he persisted in trying to speak to Sakura.

With hidden strength belying her slight, girlish frame, Sakura picked up the bound and gagged Naruto and fled the area. The last thing Sakura wanted to do now was encounter more Kohona ninjas. They were still too close to the village for comfort. They'd planned for Sakura to run to a pre-designated spot and wait for Sasori and Deidara.

Kakashi was in the fight of his life. These ninjas were strong! He'd not fought anyone this strong ever before. These ninja pets, the clay animals and puppets, were immune to his Sharigan, fast, powerful, and deadly.

Kakashi couldn't see the masters commanding their pet either. They were well hidden. Without being able to attack the pet masters, he'd have no chance of winning. It didn't take very long before Kakashi realized he was doomed. There was no way to survive the battle.

As the "Copy Ninja Sharigan Kakashi," he normally didn't have much trouble battling even highly ranked opponents. Kakashi could see what they were doing and use his Sharigan to hypnotize them or copy their movements. With his exceptional tai-jutsu and other ninja skills, Kakashi had always been able to win his battles.

Not this time, though. These opponents were no where to be found. He couldn't use his Sharigan against them directly, and Kakashi wasn't near any decent source of water. Many of his techniques were water-based! They were useless here.

Calling on Chidori, Kakashi's hand glowed with power. He blasted through an 8-foot high clay bear and ripped to shreds a wooden puppet with many spider-like arms – only to find two huge clay wolves jumping at his throat.

Leaping aside with incredible speed, Kakashi found himself jumping into the deadly embrace of a barrel-like puppet capable of holding and entrapping him. Barely rolling aside in time, Kakashi shot skyward and barely missed being skewered by the tail of a giant clay scorpion.

It was non-stop roll, duck, leap, side-step, etc. for Kakashi. He barely had time to think of his next move let alone plan any sort of counter-attack. In the back of his mind, Kakashi wondered what was going on with Naruto and Sakura. Was Naruto safe? What about Sakura? Why was she here with these other super-ninjas? Was she their victim too?

Kakashi knew his only way out of this dire situation would be to use a technique he'd just learned not too many weeks ago – copying it from an A-Ranked criminal he and Naruto had captured on a mission. It was a feign-death technique.

The feign-death technique was a very difficult and dangerous technique to use. When used, you appeared dead with no pulse, breathing, or any bodily functions working for 3 minutes. If you didn't come out of the technique in 3 minutes, you'd actually die.

Therefore, you had all of 3 minutes to fool whatever or whoever was hunting you. After that time, you either "woke up" from the feign-death technique and faced whatever consequences awaited you, or died forever.

Likewise, the feign-death technique left you exposed to your enemies. They could do anything they wanted to you during the time you were "dead". If they wanted to make sure you were dead by cutting off your head or stabbing you in the heart, they could. Kakashi would just have to chance it. He had no other choice.

Calling upon this last-resort technique, Kakashi formed the symbols with his fingers, said the words, and dropped "dead" just as a puppet's club-like arm slugged Kakashi in the head.

It was perfect timing on Kakashi's part. To Deidara and Sasori, it appeared the puppet hit Kakashi on the head and dropped him like a felled tree. Bewildered by the sudden ending of their prey's movements, both S-Ranked criminals stopped their attack.

"He's faking it," said Sasori. "There's no way that blow to his head could've killed him."

"I'll go check," Deidara offered. "I want to make sure he's dead. I don't want to leave anyone behind that knows what happened to Naruto to follow us later."

"Hurry up. I don't want to stay here any longer then necessary. We don't know if any other Kohona shinobis will come by anytime. Be careful he doesn't use his Sharigan on you."

It was one thing to hide quietly while awaiting someone, like they'd done earlier. It was a totally different thing to try to hide a full-scale battle. That simply couldn't be done. This was the main reason Sakura had run off with the captured Naruto right away – in case others noticed the fight and came to help Kakashi. Fortunately, no one had… yet.

"I'll keep my eyes closed. I will be able to tell whether he's dead or not with my extra-sensitive hands." With that said, Deidara cautiously approached Kakashi. When she got close enough, she closed her eyes, knelt down beside him, and placed her hands on Kakashi's body.

Deidara's hands, responsible for giving life to her clay creations, were extremely sensitive to the life force within any living organism. Her hands felt nothing. Kakashi's body was an empty shell. He was definitely dead.

Looking over to where Sasori remained hidden, Deidara announced, "He's dead all right." Failing to think to damage Kakashi any further because of the hurry they were in, she said, "Gather your puppets. Let's go and meet with Sakura."

In a flash, both S-Ranked Akatsuki members were ready to travel and running towards their rendezvous point with Sakura.

Two-minutes and 58 seconds into his feign-death technique, Kakashi "awoke" to find himself alone in the woods. He'd survived!

Rising up, Kakashi immediately searched out Naruto. Was he injured or dead? What happened to him when he followed Sakura? Where are they?

Shortly, Kakashi found the answer to his questions when coming to the spot where Sakura had netted Naruto. There, Kakashi found three other un-sprung net-traps as well as the signs of Naruto's struggles. He was certain now that Naruto had been captured.

Kakashi felt a cold chill run up and down his spine when he thought it might be his old student, Sakura, who'd captured Naruto. Could she have turned evil? He could only hope not. He would have to follow them and find out.

Summoning his dog companion, Kakashi commanded, "Follow them." Together, the two of them chased after the scent of Naruto and Sakura.

(to be continued in Chapter Nine: Delivery and Rescue)


	9. Delivery and Rescue

Temptation of the Heart

Chapter Nine: Delivery and Rescue

"He's getting heavy," Sakura grunted, laying the bound and gagged Naruto on the ground. "I need to take a rest."

"Let me carry him some," volunteered Deidara. "Sasori has his puppets, so we'd better split the burden between just the two of us."

"Okay," said Sakura stepping back from Naruto. Deidara picked him up. "We'd better hurry. I don't want anything to jeopardize this mission.

"I don't want anything getting in the way of my seeing Sasuke again. I can't wait!"

"Remember what I told you about Orochimaru. Don't trust him one bit."

"I wonder how Sasuke is doing now?"

"From what you told me about the cursed-seal Orochimaru gave Sasuke, and from what I know of Orochimaru when he was with the Akatsuki, I'd say Sasuke is very powerful."

"I wonder if I could get a cursed-seal too?"

"Are you planning to join with Orochimaru?"

"I'll do anything to be with Sasuke. You know that."

"Yes. You'll even betray your old friends. I better watch our myself, shouldn't I?"

"I wouldn't betray you Deidara," lied Sakura. Actually, both women knew Sakura was not telling the truth. 

"Regardless," Deidara actually seemed sad to be losing her star pupil. "I will miss having another woman with the Akatsuki. I'll be all alone again in that respect. Remember what I've taught you. You'll do well."

"You think so?" asked Sakura with some false modesty.

"Of course. Look at these bonds you've created," Deidara gestured towards the mesh-bands binding Naruto. "I could never have made anything so intricate and delicate, yet so strong. You are unique in your talent of being able to control chakra like none other I've ever seen.

Of course, I take credit for teaching you how to use your talent. You'd never have learned the things you know now if you'd not left Kohona Village. Those second-rate teacher's would've never been able to hone your skills like I did."

Sasori jerked sharply as if something had stung him. Both women looked at him quizzically. 

"What's wrong?" asked Deidara.

"We better get moving," stated Sasori. "We're being followed."

"Huh?" said Sakura. "How do you know?" 

"I set some traps behind us. I can sense when they go off. Someone is definitely following us. I don't know who or how many. It could be Jiraiya."

Thinking Jiraiya was following them was enough of a threat to goad the three along at a faster pace. All Sakura could think about was delivering Naruto to the Akatsuki and getting on her way to find Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Meanwhile, no matter how hard Naruto struggled against his bonds, they held tight. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sakura betrayed him and Kohona Village for Sasuke! How could she? What would make his old friend do such things!

Not only that, but Sakura was a member of the Akatsuki! She was an S-Ranked criminal! How could she? (he kept thinking "how could she?" a lot). How could she? How could she?

Naruto's mind raced around in small circles mulling over the fact that his old friend and team mate was now a top-ranking criminal bent on destroying him. How could she?

In spite of all of his training with Kakashi and Jiraiya, Naruto couldn't break the bonds Sakura had forged with her chakra. Indeed, these bindings were the work of pure genius. No wonder the Akatsuki had welcomed her into their ranks.

During the time Naruto considered all these things, the three traveled with incredible speed. They knew they were being pursued and didn't want to lose their hard-won prize. Before long, they ended up in the Akatsuki headquarters.

Sakura had placed a loose black sack over Naruto's head before they got too close to the headquarters, so he had no actual idea where they were or who they were meeting with.

"Here is the last of the demon people," he heard Deidara say to someone.

"Very good!" answered someone.

Sakura stated, "Master, I believe I've fulfilled my part of our bargain and I'm free to go?"

"A bargain is a bargain, Sakura. We wish you'd stay. You could partake in the bounty we're about to collect from these demon people."

"No thank you. I have no taste for that," said Sakura. "I'd like to be on my way now, if that's okay with you. I've waited for this day for a long, long time."

"Go then with our blessings."

Naruto could hear Sakura leaving. He tried to call out to her for the umpteenth time again, but to no avail. His gag held tight. All Naruto could do was make more muffled sounds. Someone, probably Sasori, hit him again to make him shut up.

"If you don't mind, master, I have a date with Itachi. He owes me for a favor I once did. Is Itachi around, by any chance?"

"Yes. He's in his quarters. Is he expecting you?"

"Probably not, but he knows he owes me. I'll make sure he pays." With that said, Naruto heard Deidara leave the room.

"I want to watch," stated Sasori.

"Indeed. I didn't know you had such blood-lust in you, Sasori."

"You have no idea, master. No idea."

"Hmm…. Well, we're not ready yet. To be honest, we didn't think you'd actually succeed in capturing him – Itachi and Kisame never did. I must say, you surprised us. 

Would you mind putting this one," the voice continued and something poked Naruto in the side, "in cold storage with the others? I'll let you know when we're ready."

"Yes master." And with that, Naruto felt himself being lifted once again and carried. Naruto was roughly thrown onto a bed of straw and then… in spite of his last thoughts being "How could she?" …blackness.

Jiraiya and Kakashi crept nearer to the Akatsuki headquarters. Jiraiya had caught up with Kakashi just moments before, the frog-boss having carried him at tremendous speeds, covering the distance from Kohona to Kakashi's location a relatively short amount of time. 

Kakashi had dispatched a dog to tell Jiraiya what had happened right after he awoke from his feign-death technique. He was glad he had called upon Jiraiya now, looking at the Akatsuki headquarters before him.

"In their haste to get Naruto here, they didn't bother to cover their tracks very well," whispered Kakashi. "I'm surprised they'd be so sloppy."

"I don't think they cared if we followed them here, Kakashi," said Jiraiya in a low whisper. "I sense a great power inside. Even I may be outmatched by what we find inside."

"I'm not going to let them have Naruto," stated Kakashi firmly.

Jiraiya laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "I know. I won't either."

With that said, both ninja's slowly crept up on the Akatsuki headquarters.

(to be continued in Chapter Ten: The Master of the Akatsuki) 


	10. The Master of the Akatsuki

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Ten: The Master of the Akatsuki

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I got sick last week and just felt really tired this past week. I hope to finish this series soon, though.

Jiraiya spoke softly to Kakashi, "Remember the plan. You sneak in and get Naruto while I create a large diversion out here."

Kakashi nodded his head. Jiraiya could barely see Kakashi's movement in the darkness. Quick as a frog's tongue flickering at a fly, Kakashi was off on his mission.

Summoning his chakra and using his hand signs, Jiraiya summoned his most potent ally – Gamabunta – the frog boss. Leaping to the top of Gamabunta's back, Jiraiya shouted, "I need you to help me save Naruto, old friend."

Gamabunta yelled in his booming voice, "What? My subordinate Naruto is in trouble again? What's going on?"

"Naruto has been captured by the evil Akatsuki. I need you to help me free them. He's being held in that building." Jiraiya pointed to the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Let me at them," screamed Gamabunta. "Nothing will stand in my way of aiding Naruto!"

And with that said, Gamabunta bounded to the Akatsuki headquarters in on giant leap. Gamabunta landed with a thunderous bang. Jiraiya couldn't have been more pleased because startled shinobi began scurrying out of the headquarters building at the sound.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was slowly and stealthily making his way through the inside of the Akatsuki headquarters. He had no idea where the Akatsuki were keeping Naruto, but he figured any prison would be in a lower level, so he headed down.

Still hearing the clamor outside the building, Kakashi found what appeared to be a locked prison door. As he approached it Itachi and Kisame stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought that might be you, Kakashi," said Itachi in an icy tone. Itachi's Sharigan eyes gleamed evilly in the dim lights. "Our master was wise to send us here instead of into the fray outside. You've come for Naruto, no doubt."

Stunned at the sudden appearance of the two S-Ranked ninja's, all Kakashi could do was keep himself from shaking where he stood. Kakashi was still haunted by the horrible experience he'd suffered at Itachi's hand last time they met. He loathed the possibility of such an occurrence again.

Not knowing what else to do, Kakashi summoned his Chidori technique, and while looking at Itachi's feet (so as not to be hypnotized by the Sharigan eyes) attacked. Itachi easily deflected the Chidori attack, blasting a whole in the wall beside him.

"No need for that Kakashi. I'm actually going to help you this time."

"What?" Kakashi was too surprised to do anything but just stand there and stare at Itachi. "Why would you help me now?"

Shuddering, Itachi stated, "I just had the most unpleasant experience with Deidara." Holding up his hand at Kakashi's unasked question, "No, I don't want to talk about it. Suffice it to say I made a bargain I should've never had. It's one thing to have to do something once, but to have to do it over and over and over again. Ugh! I just hope she has a baby soon!"

Itachi stared into the distance for a moment and then shook his head, as if coming to his senses. "Ah. Right. Anyway. Deidara and that snide creep Sasori took our jobs away from us." Itachi indicated to the silently standing Kisame. "We were the ones who were supposed to capture Naruto, not them. They effectively made us look like fools.

If you're somehow able to rescue Naruto before I'm able to make it down here to keep you from doing so, it'll reflect badly on Deidara and Sasori – not us. We'll be able to go after Naruto at a later date. Beware Kakashi, for we shall."

And with that said, Itachi pulled a switch outside the doorway. "You need to turn off the sleep gas before going inside there." Then, Itachi took out a set of keys and opened the locked door.

"Take Naruto and leave, quickly."

Kakashi briefly wondered if he were being led into a trap. Then, Kakashi realized Itachi didn't need to trap him. Itachi could've destroyed Kakashi anytime he decided to. He must be telling the truth. Gingerly, Kakashi stepped into the darkened room. Kisame came up behind him with a small lamp.

"Naruto is over there," stated Kisame, pointing to a lumpy sack lying on the ground. Kakashi found a sack-like hood and pulled it off Naruto's head, confirming he had the right lumpy-sack.

As Kakashi bent over to pick up Naruto, he saw a familiar red-haired head. "I see you have Gaara," Kakashi said, looking down at the sleeping Kazekage. "May I take him too?"

"Why would we let you have him?" sneered Kisame.

Thinking quickly, Kakashi responded, "Well, you did say you were upset with Deidara and Sasori. Didn't they capture Gaara? Wouldn't it be appropriate for their prisoner to escape as along with Naruto? They'd have to go back and capture Gaara again too."

"Hmm… He has a point," said Itachi. "Letting Kakashi take Gaara would certainly cause Deidara and Sasori problems. It'd likely keep Deidara from bothering me for a while too. Let's let him take Gaara too."

"Fine," said Kisame, stepping back from Kakashi. "Take them both."

With that said, Kakashi picked up both ninja and headed out of the prison cell. As he left, Itachi reminded him, "We will be back for both of them, Kakashi. Remember that."

_I will_, thought Kakashi, with a chill running up and down his spine. He didn't know how he'd deal with that event when it happened. Kakashi was just glad to be leaving the Akatsuki headquarters with Naruto.

When he got outside, Kakashi could see the battle raging around the Akatsuki headquarters. Jiraiya stood on Gamabunta summoning his protective techniques and keeping the Akatsuki members busy. Gingerly approaching Gamabunta, Kakashi leapt next to Jiraiya.

"Who is the other," asked Jiraiya, seeing Kakashi carrying a second captive.

"Gaara," grunted Kakashi, the leap onto Gamabunta's back momentarily leaving him breathless.

Just then, out of the Akatsuki headquarters, a giant shadowy object slowly emerged.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi.

An Akatsuki member at the base of the giant frog gave them the answer by screaming, "It's the master! It's the master! Run!"

With that said, the Akatsuki members scattered, running in all directions. Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at each other in surprise. "This can't be good," said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya estimated the dark shape was now easily as large as Gamabunta. "You take the shinobi and run. I'll deal with the Akatsuki master," he told Kakashi.

"Are you sure?"

Jiraiya grunted in assent, "Go now!"

Kakashi bounded off Gamabunta and ran towards Kohona Village. Turning to face the master, Jiraiya and Gamabunta began the battle of their lives.

"Who dares attack my home," bellowed a loud, booming voice. The dark mass turned out to be a huge cat-demon.

"Uh oh," said Gamabunta. "I don't like the look of this situation."

Jiraiya agreed but was too busy forming symbols to say anything. Finishing his technique, Jiraiya summoned the giant frog belly technique, engulfing the cat-demon in the acidic belly of a mammoth frog.

With a meow that was more of a roar, the cat-demon scratched and gouged his way out of the frog's belly in one swipe of his gigantic paw. Leaping out of the belly, the cat-demon landed agilely next to Gamabunta. With lightening quick reflexes, the cat-demon batted Gamabunta, sending him tumbling into the forest beyond the edge of the clearing surrounding the Akatsuki headquarters.

Jiraiya himself flew off Gamabunta and landed in the clearing, dazed and confused. Looking up, all he could see was the looming figure of the gargantuan cat-demon's head bending down towards him.

The demon's eyes glittered malevolently in the moonlight, "So this is the insignificant bug who dared intrude on my residence!" screeched the giant cat. "You will pay for your insolence."

Just as the colossal jaws were about to snap shut around Jiraiya and thereby cut him to ribbons, a enormous fat slimy frog tongue flicked out, caught Jiraiya, and brought him safely into Gamabunta's oversized mouth. Shocked and stunned, Jiraiya thought he heard a muffled, "We're getting out of here!" and in a puff of chakra-enriched smoke, he and Gamabunta disappeared with a flash.

Screaming in rage, the Master of the Akatsuki thrashed about the clearing and woods surrounding his headquarters, unsuccessfully looking for the frog and ninja.

Safely away from the fracas, Kakashi paused to catch his breath. He could only hope Jiraiya and Gamabunta had survived whatever onslaught they'd had to suffer. Smiling to himself, he again hefted Naruto and Gaara and swiftly ran to the safety of Kohona Village.

(to be continued in Chapter Eleven: Sakura Finally Finds Sasuke)


	11. Sakura Finally Finds Sasuke

**Temptation of the Heart**

Chapter Eleven: Sakura Finally Finds Sasuke

Kabuto grinned to himself as he escorted Sakura into the depths of Orochimaru's hide-out. He could hardly wait until Sasuke saw who had arrived for him. Sasuke had been nothing but a spiteful punk since arriving over two years ago. Perhaps this new visitor would shake up some of Sasuke's smug conceitedness. At least, Kabuto hoped so.

When this strange young woman, Sakura, had arrived at Orochimaru's hidden den, Kabuto had sent the standard ninja guards to kill her. Orochimaru didn't permit unexpected visitors. To Kabuto's surprise, this stranger had handily and viciously defeated Orochimaru's shinobi.

Taking matters into his own hands, Kabuto himself went out to meet Sakura and challenge her. To his surprise and embarrassment, Kabuto found himself bound and totally at Sakura's mercy in seconds after challenging her. She was clearly no ordinary ninja. Her one demand of him, and it wasn't a request, it was an order, was to be taken to Orochimaru.

Hence, they were both now walking through the dimly lit corridors towards Orochimaru's inner-sanctum. They reached Orochimaru, and Kabuto introduced Sakura with a bow, "Master, a shinobi from Kohona Village is here to speak with you about Sasuke."

"Why did you bring a member of the Akatsuki to me, Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru in a sibilant hiss. "Don't you know they've all sworn to destroy me?"

"I've no intention of destroying you, Orochimaru-sama," stated Sakura in a clear voice. "I intend to join you." Kneeling before Orochimaru, Sakura stated, "If you allow me to have Sasuke as my lover, I will serve you as my master."

"Indeed. A tempting offer," stated Orochimaru, hissing as he spoke. "What makes you think I want or need you as my servant, and what makes you think Sasuke will have you as a lover?"

"For one, I'm an S-Ranked ninja trained by the best in the Akatsuki. I doubt even Sasuke is as skilled as I am. I'm certain you can use all the skilled servants you can find. Secondly, I don't know that Sasuke will take me as his lover, but I know I don't have any chance of that without your prior permission."

"Well said. You're a wise girl. How do I know you won't betray me. You are, after all, a member of the Akatsuki."

"I was a member. Just like you were once a member. I've been released of my vows. I owe them nothing. They owe me nothing."

"The Akatsuki master doesn't just let his members go. Even I know better than that."

"I served him well and such was our agreement, Orochimaru, that I was able to leave after one final mission. My old master has no more use for me. I'll take you as my new master, if you'll have me."

"You certainly bring before me a tempting offer, young woman. I believe I'll take you up on it. I accept you as my subordinate. You understand you'll be asked to do some very unsavory acts, but I suspect you're no stranger to evil, having been an Akatsuki member.

"I can't promise Sasuke will be your lover, though. He may decide to reject you all together. That's something you'll have to deal with when it happens. Can you accept that?"

Rising up from her kneeling position, Sakura replied, "He'll not reject me, my new master. I've already considered all the possibilities. I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

Sniggering evilly, Orochimaru hissed quietly, "This should be very interesting." Louder, he commanded Kabuto, "Bring Sasuke to us now. I would like him to meet our newest Hidden Sound shinobi."

Bowing, Kabuto ran off to get Sasuke. Orochimaru and Sakura waited in an awkward silence for Kabuto to return.

Finally, after what seemed like endless moments, Sakura's true-love appeared, following Kabuto into the dark, cavernous room of Orochimaru's den. After all this time and after all these years and after all the difficult work and evil deeds performed, Sakura was finally getting the reward she'd worked so hard for. Her heart beat so hard in her chest that she thought it might burst through her chest cavity.

Holding her breath in expectant hope, Sakura watched Sasuke as he entered the room. Noticing her, his eyes widened in surprise. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I've come to be with you, Sasuke. Remember when we last spoke, I told you I loved you so much? I still do. I'm here now, to be with you!"

Turning his back to Sakura, Sasuke stated, "You shouldn't have come here, Sakura. I don't need you. This is a bad place for someone like you to be."

"You don't need me?" screamed Inner-Sakura, who now was Sakura more than the old Sakura was, "You don't need me?" she repeated shrilly. "I'll show you that you don't need me!" And with that said, Sakura viciously attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself in the fight of his life. Not even Naruto was as vicious, quick, or decisive as Sakura was during this unexpected attack. Without thinking about it, Sasuke found himself engaging the second-level of his Orochimaru-given seal-curse.

Even that, however, wasn't enough to halt the non-stop onslaught. On top of all of this, Sasuke's Sharigan seemed useless. As he battled with Sakura, he notice she fought him with her eyes closed! That's how she was able to beat the hypnotic effects of his Sharigan!

How was Sakura able to move such that Sasuke couldn't predict her attack? He'd read an attack one way, and she'd attack another! On top of all of this, Sakura was throwing techniques at him he'd never seen of or heard of before!

It didn't take long before Sasuke was lying on the ground, bound with a chakra-web, with Sakura straddling him. Sakura had her fist raised over his face, holding him by his collar with her other hand as if to punch him. "You don't need me?" she shrilled one last time.

Lying there, Sasuke could hear Orochimaru's chuckle as he thought. Sasuke could hardly believe what had happened to him. What happened to the meek and mild girl he'd left behind in Kohona Village? Was this person who'd just soundly defeated him that same girl? Apparently so!

Turning to Orochimaru with her fist still raised over Sasuke's face, Sakura said, "He's not very strong. I thought you were going to train him and give him power?"

"He's relied too much on his seal-curse and he's stubborn and prideful," stated Orochimaru. "Plus, he's not had to fight anyone truly powerful. He doesn't know how weak he truly is."

Sasuke just opened his mouth in surprise and stared at his master's revelations. How could he say such things?

Turning once again to face Sasuke, Sakura spoke, "If you expect to kill your brother, you'll need to be more powerful. You'll need my help. You need my expertise. I've already proven I can defeat your Sharigan. You need me, Sasuke. I offer my assistance in helping you kill your brother Itachi."

Sasuke's anger and shame almost took control then. He almost rejected Sakura and her offer of help – even after proving to him he wasn't as powerful as he'd always thought he was. Pausing and thinking for a moment, Sasuke cleared his mind and reminded himself of his one overriding goal in life. His one overpowering need was to kill his brother Itachi. That was the purpose for which he'd already given up so much.

And now, Sakura arrives and shows him his failings and how he was still far from his goal. Sasuke performed one of the most difficult things he'd ever have to do. He swallowed his pride. Looking up at Sakura he said, "You're right Sakura. I do need you. I'm not nearly as strong as I thought."

"What?" shouted Orochimaru, "Are you to let a little girl tell you what to do?"

"You've been holding back on me, Orochimaru. Even with your second-level curse-seal, I'm not powerful enough to defeat Sakura. What kind of promise of power is that?"

"True, but you're reckless and impatient. I knew you weren't powerful enough to defeat Itachi. Even with all my training and help. I have no intention of losing you to him. I still need your body."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "I accept your offer, Sakura."

With a triumphant smile, Sakura got up off of Sasuke and released him from his bonds. "Not so fast, Sasuke. My help isn't free. It comes with a price."

Sighing, Sasuke thought he knew what that price might be. "What is it, Sakura?"

"You must take me as your lover. Now and forever, I'll be the only one you'll ever be with. Is that acceptable?"

"It's acceptable."

With the deal struck, Sakura smiled to herself. Finally, after all this time and all these years, she was with the man she loved more than life itself. Taking his hand, they walked together into the dimly lit corridors of Orochimaru's stronghold and into further adventures yet untold.

THE END


End file.
